Virus Kisune
by JesterKitsune
Summary: On Naruto's seventh birthday Naruto is attacked by a mob of civilians. While he is attacked he awakens the powers of his ancestor Alex Mercer who has had his mind trapped in his families blood until a worthy person awakens the powers of the Blacklight Virus. With these powers Naruto wants to make the world as"happy" as he is. Get ready for batshit crazy Naruto. Naru/Hina/Anko/Haku
1. Chapter 1

Hello those of the Fan fiction world I am JesterKitsune and I am awesome… Okay maybe not whatever uhm I am here to write my new story that has been going in my mind a lot. The story is called **Virus Kitsune **and it's a Naruto/Prototype crossover.

Summary: On Naruto's seventh birthday Naruto is attacked by a mob of civilians. While he is attacked he awakens the powers of his ancestor Alex Mercer who has had his mind trapped in his families blood until a worthy person awakens the powers of the Blacklight Virus. With these powers Naruto was suppose to lead the word into a new peace but there is one problem Naruto has snapped and all he wants is to make the world feel as "happy" as he does. Get ready for Naruto the Batshit crazy motherfucker.

Warning: This story has cursing, extensive brutal violence, and torture if you don't want to ready things of this nature please do not read this story

Disclaimer: I JesterKitsune do not own anything from Naruto or Prototype (goes in a corner and cries)

Chapter 1: Awakening of the Virus

It was a late night in the village of Konoha, but the people were out enjoying a great and wondrous celebration. All the people except a young seven-year-old blonde child who was running from a mob of angry civilians. The boy was about 4'7 in height wearing a dirty white t-shirt with a red swirl on the back, a pair of blue shorts, and a pair of blue sandals that looked a little to small for his feet. The mob of civilians had various weapons from rocks to stick and then more dangerous ones like rusted swords and kunai.

The boy was bobbing and weaving through the crowds of people in his way to try and get away from the mob. He was looking for anywhere to hide or make a quick get away when he saw an alley. Ducking down the alley he got to the end to find something that was really bad. A **DEAD **end.

As he turned to try and get out of the alley he came face to face with the mob that were gathered around the entrance to the alley with smirks on their faces. Naruto began to back away from the mob, "N-no stay away from me." A man in the front of the mob gained an even larger and more evil smirk on his face, "well well the little demon is afraid of us," he said with mirth in his voice, "well lets give him a reason to be afraid." The people behind him cheered and ran at the boy, threw him to the ground, and began to unmercifully attack him. Naruto was held done with his back shown as the people attacked every part of his body.

He was burned, stabbed, punched, kicked, and everything else that could happen to him. A woman with pink hair came up to the boy and pulled out a knife and placed it to his back, 'this is for my husband you monster,' she thought as she began to carve demon into his back. The knife went so deep into the young boys back that it would leave a permanent scar on the boys back.

**(In Naruto's Mindscape)**

The Kyuubi was thrashing around in her cage as she watched Naruto get beaten, "I will kill them all for hurting him I will kill them." The Kyuubi had at first been pissed at being imprisoned into a little baby, but after a few years she was able to calm down and watched as the boy grew from her cage. However after watching everything that the village did to the boy her rage soared to a new height. To watch a child beaten for her mistake was in her eyes unforgivable.

Her thrashing and screaming was silenced however when a mass of black and red vein- like objects broke from the floor. Red seals appeared all around the gray walls of the boy's mindscape. The seals then began to melt from the walls and drip down in a trail like dropping ink. As the last of the seals melted away the black and red mass evaporated into dust leaving a man in place.

He was wearing a black leather jacket with what looked like two birds on the back in red over a gray hood. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black sneakers. The only marks that identified the man was the marks on his back.

When Kyuubi was about to address the man who appeared out of no where black vein-like tendrils shot out and began to bind the man. The tendrils ripped him back and held him to the wall. The tendrils started to spread along the walls, floor and ceiling even on Kyuubi's own cage. As the tendrils spread Naruto's DNA began to change as it spread more and more. The Kyuubi looked into a mirror on the wall of her cage and watched as the civilians attacking Naruto moved away in fear.

**(A Minute Before)**

The mob of civilians were winding down on beating Naruto to a bloody pulp and a few, including the pink-haired woman, left the scene feeling satisfied with what they had done to the boy. A few were still at it while most sat on the side and watched with sick smiles as the "Demon Boy' got what he deserved . The boy's body by this time was little more then beaten meat due to the horrid beating. His clothes were held onto his body by only small strands that were seemingly ready to snap at any point. Blood caked most of his form and the ground around him with even his sun blond hair dyed crimson red from the blood that was in it.

One of the few who was still beating the boy went to punch him in the head when a tendril shot from the boys back and impaled the fool in the heart killing him instantly. All the people jumped away as more tendrils came out the boys back and started to swipe at them. The tendril that had struck the man in the heart pulled the body in and was absorbed into Naruto. Naruto's body began to shimmer as his injuries began to heal while leaving only small scars though the DEMON on his back was clear as day.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and sat up from the laying position he was just in. Getting up onto his feet was actually very easy and flexing his muscles he found that he felt better then had every before. A gasp from the other side of the alley drew his attention as he looked to the civilians and the memories of what these people had tried to do to him came back full force.

Realization hit him hard as he let out a low growl while the rage he had been suppressing his whole life was released in a primal roar. His arms began to shakes for a moment before the same black tendrils shot out but at the ends where his fingers would be on a hand was three blade fingers and one thumb like blade. One second he was standing away from the people and the next he was gone from their sight. The civilians began to look around frantically trying to find where the blond had gone. A blood curdling scream came to the peoples ears from a woman in the middle of the crowd. Looking to the woman most of the civilians became green in sickness as thew remains of a fat civilian laid spewed on the ground.

Screams would ring out for the next twenty minutes as civilian after civilian was cut down in a flash. The screams had alert some of the ninja who were near but they were no help since as soon as they tried to help they were cut up and killed just like the rest. An ANBU who had been near even attempted to get some of the people out but was put to death after he was able to dodge one of the strikes. His partner who had watched his friend and comrade get killed ran from the scene to tell the Hokage.

When it was the last civilian Naruto jump down and walked slowly to the man. The boy was drenched in blood just as the floor and wall was. The man looked to be around his late twenties with a fit, for a civilian, build. The man was on his knees begging anyone or anything to save him from death. Naruto stopped in front of the man with his hair covering his blue eyes.

The civilian looked up into the blond's face and what he saw made his blood run cold. This is because instead of the eyes of an angry beast the boy had tears running down his face and a sad look in his eyes with the hint of madness in them. The man could not tare his eyes away from the boys as he had a revelation. He and ever other person who had done harm to this boy was the reason for the boys anger and contempt. In their blind rage and agony they had created the monster they feared and now he was going to die for it.

The man could not understand why but in the moment of his revelation he could not deny that he deserved death. So instead of pleading to the boy or trying to run from his punishment the man put his arms out, stuck out his neck, and excepted death. Naruto looked to the man and nodded to himself. Taking a clawed hand Naruto changed his hand into a needle of sorts and struck the man in his heart.

As the needle went in the man gasped for a moment before he began to shake in pain. His body began to shake in pain as his skin began to shake as though it was distorted before tendrils shot out and launched him up. His body came down hard leaving a small crater where in the middle he laid. His eyes were closed but you could see his chest moving up and down in a slow rate. After a few moments he opened his eyes and showed the color to be red with black around the rims

He looked around surprised that he was alive when he remembered being stabbed to death. His eyes landed on the boy that stood just a few feet from him. "What did you do to me?" he said in a confused and slightly fearful voice. "I have given you what I have you will be my puppet in this village you will become a member of the council and speak for me but no one will know do you have a problem with this?" Naruto asked with a stoic face. The man thought for a moment then remembering his revelation he nodded, "I will do as you please Lord Naruto I am your humble servant," the man said making it clearer by kneeling in front of Naruto.

Naruto felt the power of strong shinobi coming and not wanting his new soldier to be discovered he told him to go back to his normal life and strive for greatness in the village. While he tried to argue at first the man agreed before he left just in time as the Hokage and a squad of ANBU showed up. The sight that they saw made some of the more squeamish members throw up from it. The older members however looked at the work and ,even though they were disgusted by the slaughter, had to admired the skillfully the cuts were made.

All attention was brought to the boy as his steps were heard since with each step of his foot a splash was heard. Looking into the shadows of the alley the group saw a small for coming towards them in a slow pace. The ANBU stood around their Hokage just in case the person attacked until out of the shadows walked a boy covered in blood. While at first they didnt recognize the child after he got closer and they got a good look at his face or more specifically the whisker marks they all gasped.

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood stock still as his adopted grandson walked straight to him the blood dyed hair covering his eyes from view. He bended down and looked at the boys state and was seething his clothes were hanging by the threads which sent a clear sign to him; the boy had been attacked. However a thought came to him if Naruto was the one attacked who had killed the civilians. Sarutobi looked at Naruto, "Naruto my boy who did this, who killed these people?"

The answer to his question came in a low voice with Naruto still not looking at him, "I did." This got a shocked look from all around, one boy not even ten with no training had killed a mob of civilian people and some ninja with ease. Sarutobi had a shocked look on his face, "Y- you killed these people." His only answer was for Naruto to nod his head to the old man still not looking at him.

This brought the Hokage's attention, "Naruto look at me please." Naruto seemed to flinch at the request but none the least looked up showing the people his face. The Hokage and ANBU were shocked at the sad look in the boys eyes and the tear stained cheeks. Sarutobi feel to his knees and cried for the child who he had let down and the failed promise he made the Fourth. 'I am so sorry Minato, I have failed you,' Sarutobi thought as he held the boy to his chest while he cried.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Madhouse

Yo this is JesterKitsune the master of these stories. I am happy to say I will be continuing my writing. So this will be Chapter two of **Virus Kitsune**.

Wow over 700 views dang I didnt even expect that and I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed my to those who are reading these I am sorry for the late update school keeps me busy sorry.

To Livelikeme123 I appreciate the idea and will take it into consideration since that actually interests me

To coduss I'm willing to listen to ideas so shoot me a message and I will see it will work with the story or not

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prototype or anything related to them (Goes and breaks a table while cursing profusely)

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Ninja Rehabilitation Center AKA The Madhouse

(**Three Years Later**)

The Hokage was walking down a dark corridor with a flash of lighting from a overhead lamp flashing on him ever few moments. All around him was the screams of those who had gone insane from the stress of being a ninja. These people had ended up this way for a multiple of reasons. Same had not been able to cope with their first kill or even had a hard time watching those they had grown to care for slaughtered in front of them. He walked at a calm pace toward the end of the hall not even sparing a glance any other door then the one in front of him. The door he was going to was made of the strongest steel in Iron Country and only had two slots one for a person to look through and another for food to be pushed in.

He looked at a small metal plate that was engraved with the name of the patient who had been omitted into this place. The name brought a sigh to his lips and a frown to his face since the mistakes of the village had drove the boy to be here. On the door was one name; Naruto Uzumaki.

(**Flashback: A week after the incident**)

It had been a week since the attack on Naruto and the slaughter of over thirty civilians. Word of the slaughter had spread fast and to say the civilians were angry was an understatement. The civilians had begun to call for the life of the young blond until the Hokage had made a formal announcement that the boy was in his rights to kill them since he was using self-defense. He also said that all those who had ot been killed were to be taken into custody and punished to the full extent.

Naruto ,in a move to stay out of trouble for the time being, stayed home most of the week. When he did come out however he was met with heated glares or the people moving away from him in fear. Naruto would mostly sit at his home and plan the boy's mind had opened and he found that he wanted things but know he would have to wait to get them. There was also the other matter that he had discovered.

He had found that his mind while on the front was solid was cracked and he had developed a second personality. His second screamed for the blood of the people that had hurt them. The voice took pleasure in the fear they instilled in people and he couldn't lie that he did to.

It was dark and a storm was going overhead above Konoha. Naruto was sitting on the floor in the lotus position. His meditation was interrupted by the squeak of his front door as it opened. Naruto stood and turned to th intruder of his home and found it to be the pink haired woman that had taken a hand in his new state of mind. She walked in his apartment and closed the door with a wicked grin on her face, "you just couldn't die could you," she said, "You just had to stay alive." Naruto smiled small as he looked at the woman, "well I found that dieing got in the way of my goals so I decided to not try it."

The woman's grin turned into a scowl at Naruto's cool attitude toward her. She began to walk closer to him with the knife held tight in her hand. "You really are just a demon," she said with the same scowl, "those people were killed but you get to live how can you explain that and justify it." By the end her voice started to get weaker, "you don't deserve to live while they lay rotting in the ground." Her grip on the blade started to turn the woman's knuckles white. Her body began to shake in her rage until she let out a scream and lunged driving the knife into Naruto's heart.

Naruto did nothing to stop her even as she ripped the blade out and stabbed in and out again and again his chest. After a minute of the senseless stabbing at the blond's now prone body the pink-haired woman got up from the boy. She kept her guard up as she looked at his body believing he would jump up and attack her at any moment. However, after another minute and no movement the woman couldn't help a wicked smile from coming to her face at what she had done to the blond boy no demon.

She turned from the body the same sick smile on her face until a chuckle from behind her made the blood in her body turn cold. "Is your turn over miss pink," A sickly sweet voice said that sent a shiver down the woman's back, "I guess that means it is mine." She turned around and looked in horror as the young blond sat up as though nothing had happened with a wide grin on his face and madness dancing in his blue eyes. The boy took the knife from his chest and admired it as though it was a new toy he was given.

Black and red tendrils pulled the stab wound together and mended them together healing the boy's wound almost instantly. The boy stood still looking at the knife until his gaze went to the pinkette and his smile seemed to grow in size. The smile made the woman begin to step away until her back hit a wall. "You know for such a small weapon this caused a lot of damage," Naruto said as he walked closer to the woman, "it just goes to show that even the smallest weapon can kill if the person wielding it is strong or angry enough." The woman slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground with a terrified look that made Naruto happy for some reason.

He bent down at the knees and looked the woman in the eyes with his weird smile still in place as he placed the flat side of the blade on her face, "aww are you afraid of my mrs. pink?" Standing Naruto dropped the knife in between the woman's leg causing her to let out a squeak of surprise. Lifting his arms the boy's arm shot out black tendrils that connected blades came out forming his claws.

The realization of her death coming drove the woman to look for anything that could help her escape. Naruto brought his right claw up and smiled wider down at the scared and frantic woman, "it seems you do not wish to play anymore so I believe I will show you out." The woman understanding his hidden message took the only opportunity that showed itself and grabbing the knife between he legs she stood and drove the blade hilt deep into the blonds heart.

Naruto took one step back from the blow but that was all the woman needed as she ran for the door. The blond ripped the knife from his chest, his smile never faltering, and threw it at the woman's ankle slicing the Achilles tendant making her fall to the ground with a scream of pain. Naruto walked over to her and slammed his foot down on to her leg causing a snapping sound. This made her scream out louder to the young blond's pleasure as his smile took a wicked edge to it.

Keeping his foot on the injured limb Naruto dragged his bladed finger down the back of her shirt only enough to show some of her skin. "One present should be regifted with an equally nice one," with that he dug the blade into her and began to carve the word **CHILD-BEATER** large on her back.

When he was done and admiring his work he heard a small whimper of pain from the pink haired woman. A realization had come to him as he changed his arms back to normal. "My work should not be for my own eyes," he said with the same wicked smile, "the whole village should see it." With that Naruto grabbed the woman by her neck and dragged her out his home.

**(Next Morning)**

A young genin was running to the hokage tower to meet up with his team so that they could get a mission. He had gotten to the tower early since he didn't want to be late. He was standing there for a few moments when he started to feel a dripping on his head. Looking up he saw a black mass on the sign that was where the Kanji for fire was displayed. Moving away from the building the rays of the rising sun lit up the building to show the body of the pink haired woman nailed to the sign the words carved on her back shown to the world.

**(End Flashback)**

The woman's body was taken down all to late as the whole village found out what had happened. While no true evidence was found on the body the word carved into the woman gave the old Kage a good clue who it was. When he went to the boy to confront him he was introduced to the new smiling blond who's smile made him shutter.

When he asked the boy if he had killed the woman. The boy's response was a big smile and nod to him no remorse in his eyes. Seeing the effects the last few events had caused the boy Sarutobi had no choice and placed to blond in the Madhouse as the ninja called it.

Grabbing the slot Sarutobi slid the higher one up and showed a all white room with only a small bed near the far wall. Not seeing the blond Sarutobi grew slightly afraid as he moved closer. Just as he did though said blond jumped up scaring the old man.

Naruto laughed at the man's scared face as Sarutobi got a tick mark on his forhead. "DAMN IT NARUTO DON'T DO THAT!," the Old Man said while holding his chest.

Naruto only laughed harder as Sarutobi watched and calmed down, "how have you been Naruto?" Naruto smiled still, "I am how I am and I have been how I have been." Sarutobi sighed expecting that answer from the boy.

As he was going to speak again the boy cut him off, "Hey old man I have a riddle for you, what uses for limbs to walk when its young, two throughout its life, and none when it dies." "Naruto I don't want to-" "ANSWER," Naruto yelled at him. Shaking his head, "I don't know Naruto, What?"

"A human since when it is a baby it crawls through its life it walks and when it meets me I rip its legs off making it die," Naruto said breaking out laughing at the end. Sarutobi just sighed again as he closed the slide and turned from the door. The sounds of Naruto's laughter echoing throughout the halls.


End file.
